


Two plus one

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And The Frosting War was Short lived, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lance is baking, Lance totally isn't going to burn the cupcakes, M/M, Married Life, Shiro is Tired, Shiro might say otherwise, They are baking, but he wants to help, shance, the war is over, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: “Who do you think he’ll like more, Blue or Black?” Lance asked and Shiro raised an eyebrow as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, left hand holding the papers in front of Lance as the blue paladin was held to his chest.“Obviously Black.”“What? It would totally be Blue.”“We’ll see.”





	Two plus one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bust_a_zawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bust_a_zawa/gifts).



> Guess what? I CAN WRITE FLUFF
> 
> Shush, I'm trying.
> 
> This is a little gift for Green, because its been a while since I wrote anything.
> 
> I'm actually posting something this time though c:
> 
> Anyways, Shance! Enjoy <3

 

It was quiet, the soft humming of music in the background. Lance swayed to the music, despite it was far too soft to be heard well, mixing a bowl of batter as he glided around the kitchen. The click of his metal wrist hitting the edge of the bowl disturbed the quiet atmosphere every now and then. 

 

Lance glanced at the papers on the island counter, blue eyes growing soft as he returned to what he was doing. Not long now, and he hoped to make a good impression. He was rarely nervous about anything, even back when the war was going on, he hardly hesitated on any action, always quick to improvise if need be and he never hesitated to speak up against a flawed plan.

 

_Oh_ , he was over mixing the batter. Setting the bowl down, Lance was halted from setting up the next preparations by a metal hand wrapped around his own, slightly heated as it wrapped down one shoulder and across his chest, another non-metal hand wrapping around his waist.

 

“Morning.” Lance hummed and the rumbled of a tired hum from the chest pressed to his back made Lance chuckle. “You’re up early Shiro.”

 

“Not as early as you.” Came the tired reply and Lance glanced at the kitchen clock, it was nearly eight thirty in the morning, and considering he knack for sleeping in, he supposed it was rather early, but a glimpse at the papers on the counter had him moving to continue cooking, but Shiro halted his movements.

 

“ _Shiro_ , let me finish.” Lance whined and Shiro nuzzled the side of Lance’s neck, huffing out a negative. The heavy weight of Shiro leaning on him and the half attempted responses reminded Lance, not that he ever forgot, Shiro wasn’t a morning person, and if given the chance, he would sleep it away.

 

“Shiro-”

 

“Come back to bed. He isn’t going to be here until later.” Shiro mumbled and Lance pouted. Shiro was right, but still. He was excited and nervous, and Shiro sighed and sagged against him for a moment, before pulling away and letting go of his wrist, Lance could move to finish baking now. He had assumed Shiro would go grab their blankets and curl up on the couch to listen to Lance bustle around the kitchen while he dozed off more, it was something Shiro tended to do when Lance woke up earlier than him.

 

Shiro didn’t do that though, instead pulling out the pan and moving to help Lance. Grinning, Lance bumped his hip into Shiro’s, making the taller man laugh. 

 

“Do you even know what I’m making?” Lance asked and Shiro tossed him a grin, even married for nearly five years, and he still steals Lance’s breath away. Though, seeing him still in the ratty blue sweater Lance knitted him over three years ago was both endearing and amusing. Though, he supposed he couldn’t judge, not that he would anyways, as he was in a black sweater that had long since began falling apart.

 

“It’s not hard to guess.” Shiro chuckled, holding up a box of cupcake mix from the counter, chuckling, Lance nodded. There were times when they drove each other mad, sometimes getting into spats nasty enough that Shiro or Lance would storm off to Hunk and Keith’s flat to rant and vent. 

 

They never lasted long without each other however, always drawn back to each other like the ocean pulling at the sky. After the war, and they returned home, it was a struggle to readjust to life on Earth again, everyone having parted ways enough to see their families and reunite with them. Being stuck with the same seven people in a space ship for so long, they grew attached to the same colors all the time.

 

More often than not, black and blue tended to drift closer than the others, long before feelings had been admitted and confessions made. Glancing up at Shiro as he carefully set to preparing the pans, Lance fell in love all over again.

 

“What is it?” Shiro asked, curious when he met Lance’s eyes. 

 

“Nothing, just remembering how much I love you.” Lance replied, smiling a little more when Shiro’s face burst into color. No matter how long they’ve been together, Shiro still gets flustered just as easily as he did when they first started their relationship.

 

The smooth and cool metal of Shiro’s right hand caressing Lance’s face and the soft silkiness of Shiro’s hair against his forehead as Shiro bent down to rest his forehead against Lance’s was intimate and endearing. There wasn’t much need to remind each other that they loved each other, in was hardly needed. Their actions spoke much more than words could, conveying much more than words could.

 

The cool swipe of something along Lance’s cheek and nose had him pulling back and staring in disbelief at a snickering Shiro, who held a spoon of black frosting in one hand. Narrowing his eyes, Lance grabbed the blue frosting, retaliating. They would probably end up making more.

 

They did end up having to make more, having used a lot in their little frosting war. It wasn’t really a big deal, and Shiro was more than happy to taste test.

 

Lance had one of the people he loved the most in his life, and as happy as they were, the papers on the counter, now in Shiro’s hand as the two leaned against the counter while the cupcakes baked, reminded them, their little house of two, was going to be three soon.

 

Looking up at Shiro, Lance smirked, pressing a kiss to his jaw, before intertwining their fingers, metals fingers curling around each other, smooth black and gray, and blue and white.

 

“Who do you think he’ll like more, Blue or Black?” Lance asked and Shiro raised an eyebrow as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, left hand holding the papers in front of Lance as the blue paladin was held to his chest.

 

“Obviously Black.” 

 

“What? It would totally be Blue.”

 

“We’ll see.” Laughing, Lance pulled from Shiro’s grasp as he checked on the cupcakes.

 

Their family was getting a little bigger, and they were more than happy to make room for that new member. They were kind of glad to have waited, and while Lance had yet to meet their soon to be third member, Shiro had.

 

Glancing at the picture in the photo, of short lilac skin and fluffy long opal silver hair and blue eyes, Lance smiled.

 

They were ready for this next step, the war was over and peace had finally settled. There was no worries about how people could react- not that Lance or Shiro would have allowed it to stand, they were rather highly regarded and respected as well as the rest of their Voltron team- but it was easier now, with Earth joining the Allied Intergalaxy Union. Earth had eased up and welcomed the new aliens, and after a while, the wariness faded.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked, and Lance smiled as he turned to glance at his husband. With a quiet hum, Lance turned back to the cupcakes, his eyes catching the picture on the papers again.

 

“Hmm… I wonder.”

 

Peace was here, and while there were disturbances, right now, everything was okay.

 

“The cupcakes are going to burn.” Shiro said suddenly, breaking Lance from his musings.

 

“ _ Quiznak. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, that was difficult, still not too great at writing fluff (or in general) But eyy! I made effort!
> 
> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
